The New Marauders
by HorcruxCookies
Summary: Young wizard, James Potter and his friends Aly, Sam, and Hailey are starting their fifth year at Hogwarts and find an certain event is occurring this year.


"Another year, another adventure," James whispered to himself. He looked across the train cabin at his friends. Hailey and Samuel sat opposite of him, both sound asleep even though it was late afternoon. To his left sat a slender, fit girl with silky black ringlets and blue-green eyes. She had a light tan, and a rebellious face. Her name was Alyssa Evans and she was one of his closest friends in all of Hogwarts, the one who always supported him, and backed him up. He stared out the window, trying to imagine the adventures his fifth year might bring.

"WAKEUP, POTTER!" cried a girlish voice, "The food trolley is here, and I'm pretty sure you want some food before we arrive."

He opened his eyes and saw Aly purchasing some Chocolate Frogs from the Food Trolley Lady then chucking one at him laughing, "Have a frog, sleepy-head!" James smiled and caught the frog then opened it.

"Drat! Not again!" James let out, looking at his card.

"Who'd'cha get?" Sam said, munching on a Cauldron Cake.

"My dad, again," replied James, showing him his Harry Potter Card.

"Here" said Sam, taking the card, "You can have mine, I have only a few million Dumbledore cards."

James took the card and looked at it. Dumbledore was who his younger brother, Albus, was named after, and Harry always told them Dumbledore was the, "Greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had."

"James, if you're not going to eat it, at least give it to me!" cried Aly, who was sitting across from him. He quickly ate the frog, moments before the cabin door slid open.

"Hello," said a skinny boy with untidy black hair, and bright green eyes.

"What do you want Albus?" questioned Aly, glaring at the boy.

"Oh, just want to let you know that we'll be arriving in one hour." Then looking back at Aly, "And that you look so fine today." Aly rolled her eyes and quickly looked away.

James looked at his brother and quickly glanced at Aly. "Back off," he mouthed, "She's mine"

"Whatever" Albus whispered in return as he headed back to his friends.

Hailey and Aly got up to go and change into their school robes. "Later," Hailey said as they left. Hailey was tall with a tiny frame. She had stormy gray eyes, and platinum blonde hair. Her face looked innocent, but could look pure evil when she chose too. Sam and James waved, and then shut door and blinds to quickly change into their robes.

"How long do you think it will take them?" Yawned Sam after he changed.

"I don't know, about twenty minutes." Answered James.

Sam was the same height as James but not as thin. He had brown eyes, red-brown hair, and a long face. To everyone he looked like a perfect combination of his parents Sally and Luke Johnson. They pulled the blinds up and each ate a chocolate frog.

"Sam, what do you think of Aly?" questioned James.

"She's nice, funny, smart, brave, and she kind of scares me."

"I mean would you, ya know, date her?"

Sam's eyes grew wide when he heard this. "You like her don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Admit it!"

"Fine, I do like her. But should I tell" James said before he was broken off by Sam.

"No! You never tell a girl you like her!"

That moment the cabin door swung open with Hailey and Aly giggling, Behind Aly trailed a small cream-colored cat with one blue and one green eye.

"What's that?" Sam let out, eyeing the cat.

"I told you already" snapped Aly, "but I guess you were too busy eating Chocolate Frogs to listen. This is my new cat, Fortuna."  
"Fortuna? What is she 'all for tuna'?"

James laughed at the joke yet stopped when he received a cold glare from Aly's icy blue-green eyes.

"If you must know, its Latin for luck, of course you should know that since you hear my parents tell me 'Bona fortuna' as the train departs. And you already know 'Bona' means good since that's the name of Hailey's owl. Gosh! Sam, don't you ever pay attention?"

Sam looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what special even is occurring this year?" asked Hailey, "My parents told me I'll really enjoy this year, especially since my birthday is October 16. Anyone else get weird sendoffs?

"Dad did say something about his 'Best year at Hogwarts'" announced James, "I guess whatever it is, they also held it when he was there."

"Well that really narrows it down," replied Hailey with a biting tone, "Your father had so many adventures at Hogwarts, we'll never find out."

"I bet we'll find out soon enough," said Aly. "LOOK! There's the castle!"

They all pressed up against the window to see the beautiful castle they called home during the school year.

"James?" called Aly.

"Huh?"

"Isn't this your sister's first year?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering, I hope she's in Gryffindor," she answered, picking up her broom and trunk. "Who do you think got picked for the new Quidditch captain?"

"Don't know, but whoever it is better keep you on the team. You're the best Beater since Fred and George Weasley."

"Yea, I hope you stay on the team too. You're a great Keeper."

James picked up his trunk and broom as the train hissed to a stop. Struggling not to get hit with trunks or cages the four made their way to the platform, where they heard a familiar voice calling, "Firs' years ove' 'ere!" James smiled at Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. His bushy beard had more gray in it, but other than that, he hadn't changed much.

They stepped off the platform and made their way to the horseless carriages, and climbed in, making their way off to the castle.

Chapter Two:

The Great Hall was already half full by the time they enter. Gryffindor table on the left was slowly filling up as they sat down.

"Hailey, why are you sitting so far away?" asked Samuel.

"I'm saving a seat for Lily, if she gets sorted into Gryffindor. Alyssa and I promised her we'd save a seat just in case." She replied

"Whatever."

What seemed like hours later, the sorting began.

"Adams, Joseph" called Professor McGonagall, which was follow bye the sorting hat yelling out "Slytherin!"

After many others it was finally Lily's turn.

"Potter, Lily" Professor McGonagall called, and the moment the sorting hat touched Lily's head, it let out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily made her way over to the table as Hailey waved her hands calling for Lily. Lily smiled and waved while making her way over to sit next to Hailey.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" said Aly with a smile on her face, "If you need anything I'll be glad to make sure no ghosts, portraits, or Slytherins point you in the wrong direction."

Lily just sat there smiling, obviously proud to have gotten into Gryffindor.

"Good job sis," James said, also smiling, "make sure you send an owl to mum and dad telling them you're a Gryffindor."


End file.
